protectors of the earth
by shugopoke
Summary: One day, Tsukasa calls amu, and asks to meet with her at the planetarium. once she got there, she also meet and old friend of his, comes to meetthem. what could be the reason why Tsukasa and his friend wanted to meet with amu? read this story to find out why? this fic will also contain some oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first shugo chara fic. so i apologize if there's ooc-ness here. also this takes place about a year after chapter four on encoure. anyway if you see any mistakes that I need to fix, please tell me. also i might change the title of this fic later.  
**

**Yes I know this chapter ends abruptly, but i felt like ending it in a cliff hanger. the next chapter will be in leticia's pov, and it will start off after where I left off in this chapter.  
**

**Assume everyone is speaking in japanese unless otherwise stated.  
**

* * *

Amu's pov

Ring! Ring! I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I wondered who would be calling me at 6:30 in the morning. I picked up the phone and a heard a voice saying, "Hello, Amu. It's me, Tsukasa."

"Umm, hello"

"I see that you're not quite awake yet"

"Umm, yeah, you woke up. This better be important or else!"

"Calm down, Hinamori-san! Anyway, I need to speak to you privately at the planetarium about something important. Could you meet me there at 7:15?"

"Sure Thing, Amakawa-sama. See you at 7:15"

"See you soon, before I go bring your chara's with you." He said before hanging up.

I quickly got dressed, and made myself some toast. While eating my toast, my mom came downstairs, and asked "Why are you up this early, Amu?"

"I'm going to visit a friend"

"Oh ok"

After I got myself dressed and ate breakfast, my chara's got inside my purse. After that, I walked out of my house and headed out towards the planetarium. Luckily I made it there and on time and Tsukasa was there as I expected. We walked into the planetarium quietly. He led me into one of the unused offices. The room was clean and empty. It had tile flooring that had a blue black checkered pattern. There was a heavy oak desk in the middle of the room with a few cushioned chairs in front of it. A large office chair with wheels attached to it was behind the desk. He pulled out one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Feel free to sit down on this chair, Amu, and there will be someone else coming soon, to join us here. She can speak Japanese fluently. " After I sat down on that chair, He sat himself on the large office chair.

"What did you want to talk about with …" Suddenly I head the sound of high heels clicking on the floor. A short woman(shorter than me) with dark, long black hair, copper eyes, and bronze skin entered the room, and said, "Sorry for running late here Tsukasa. Is the girl that you telling me about the one here in this room right now?"

He simply nodded. "Amu Hinamori, I want to you meet my old friend of mine, Leticia de Nava."

I shook hands with her, hoping she wouldn't notice my sweaty palm "Nice to meet you, de Nava-san."

She then walked towards me and said, "Sorry for the hold up, Amu. Is it ok if I call you by your first name, and can you just call me Leticia instead?"

"Why do prefer calling me by my first name?"

"Where I come from, people usually refer to others by their first name, unless when a teacher calls out roll before learning the student's names. They are are a few other situations where people refer to others by the last name, but let's save that for another day. Even though I've been speaking Japanese for a while now, I'm still not used to calling people by their last name. Anyways, let's get down to business. Is it true that you have four guardian characters?" I nodded. Then Su, Miki, Ran, and Dia flew out of my purse and yelled out in unison "Hello, de Nava-san", and they next all introduced themselves to her.

"Wow, your guardian characters are so cute."

"Thanks" A slight blush then appeared on my cheeks.

"Oh, before I forget, try one of these bracelets on" she said while taking out ten bracelets out of her purse, and putting them on the desk in the room. I decided to grab the pink one first for some odd reason. Once I put the bracelet on my right wrist, it started to glow, which creeped me out big time since I never seen a bracelet glow like that before. The two adults started at me with awe. So I freaked out and screamed, "What the hell is going on here?"

The woman just sighed and twidled her thumbs, while Tsukasa walked towards me and said "Calm down Amu. Leticia will explain everything." I thought to myself a little too loudly by accident, "She'd better or else"

I guess she must have heard what I said, since she said quietly to Tsukasa, "This is going to be a little harder than I thought."

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that she's stubborn and hot tempered. In fact many of her classmates call he 'cool & spicy' " Tsukasa apologized.

"It's ok, I forgive you Tsukasa." She answered, "Anyways I can see why she's called 'cool & spicy' ". Here we go again; I'm sick and tired of people calling me that, since I feel that it's untrue about me.

Next, she said, "Alright Hinamori-san, I will now explain about you should know about that bracelet. So listen carefully!"I nodded .

"Well you see…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah this chapter has some amu x ikuto ship tease, mainly on Ikuto's side.**** Although, this story might mention a bit of her dating history(like her relationship with tadase in the past), but I'm considering not pairing her up officially with anyone in this story. sorry that this chapter ended aburptly. Also like i said in the last chapter, feel free to post constructive critisms in your reviews.  
**

**also if you think i should put some pairings in this, which ones( amuto, amuhiko, rimahiko, tadamu, kutau etc.)? just don't suggest anything too bizzare. my chance of putting pairings not involving amu, are higher, than any amu-pairing.  
**

**i'm also going to post character bios for some my oc's(mainly the ones who play a big roll in this story) in this story on my profile, including for some that haven't appeared in this story yet.  
**

**yes i know amu never called him catboy, but calling him the boy with cats ears can get quite redundant, so i'll alternate on those names for ikuto. unlike most fics that contain ikuto as a main or recourring character, he won't refer to her as 'his strawberry', since that phrase is way to cliche in shugo chara fics (particularly in amuto fics. )  
**

* * *

Leticia's pov

"A year ago, while searching for important artifacts at the archeological site of Teotihuacan, which is about 30 miles northeast of Mexico City. While I was searching for stuff in an old temple with one of my fellow archaeologists, we came across some old codices." I paused, and took out the codices that I was talking about, and stuffed the other nine bracelets back in my purse, "So my archaeological team decided to take them with us and make some copies to send to various different reputable translators of ancient languages. I also kept a copy for myself, which I'm holding in my hand right now. So a few months later, I was finally able to decipher the language written on the codices. These documents prophesied that around 2 years after some legendary relic, which I believe is the embryo that you've told me about Tsukasa, that some alien race from another solar system will come to invade the earth. I guess that sometime before that, they will send spies to our planet to create x-eggs, in order to wreak destruction, to release some negative energy they need to fuel their armies. These x-egg attacks will also weaken mankind if not dealt with. Unfortunately though, these enemies to our planet , are very strong. Our only hope is too find the legendary ten guardians of the earth."

"what does that have to do with this glowing bracelet" Amu interrupted.

"Let me finish , Amu! Well you see, these bracelets are to be worn by the guardians of the earth. Since that bracelet glowed when you put it on, that means that you are one of the ten guardians of the earth. Also, the codices also mention that all the guardians must have at least four different guardian characters. Amu, the world depends on you. I know that this may be overwhelming for you, but it's your destiny to help save the world"

"But what if I don't want to do this?" While she was complaining, I happenend to notice Tsukasa sneaking off to the phone , probably to make some phone calls.

"What about your family, and friends? If the world gets destroyed, you won't be the only one gone, they will go away also." I felt guilty for saying that, but I have no choice, but to emotionally manipulate her into doing this, since I no longer have the guardian characters with me, I can't join her.

"ok Leticia,but how can I prepare myself for this?" I'm surprised that she just called me by my first name since she was calling me by my last name earlier, but I'm not going to question it.

"Don't worry about that Amu. Me, Tsukasa, and others will help train you, and prepare you for battle."

"Who are these 'others' you're talking about?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Tsukasa and I are a part of this international organization of former guardians from around the world called 'The ex-guardians association'. We, and other adults who once have guardians characters, but can still see them, serve as mentors, and help out children who have guardians characters, with various things such as teaching them how to character change and such."

"That's a relief!"

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yes, I do."

"What are they?"

"First of all, will I have to leave my family and friends for a whole year?"

"Not exactly, but we will probably call you for missions far away from home often. We'll send you to places all around the world"

"So I will have to leave Japan? How much will plane tickets cost? And where will I be going to exactly."

"Yeah, you will have to travel Japan, but the organization I'm in has teleporters available for lending. I don't have one handy right now, but I can give you one later."

"The problem I can't think of how to get my parents permission to go through this, how should I explain this to all my friends, and how will I make up for all the missed school time?"

"Don't worry Leticia, and I will take care of that. While you guys were talking I called your parents, and some of your friends to come over here." They'' be coming soon, hopefully. Around 10 minutes later, after conversing with Amu some more in order to get to know her better, and to waste time, her parents, and a little girl (who I'm guessing is her younger sister) came. Then some other kids around Amu's age came, and two other older people who I'm guessing are in their late teen's. I then explained to them all of what I told Amu earlier. They all seemed sad in some way or another, but they wished her good luck. She hugged all of them good bye, since she had to come with Tsukasa and I to the former guardians international organization headquarters in Japan, to start off her training. One of older teens (who's definately at least three years older than Amu), who had blue hair and blue eyes, also kissed Amu's cheek, while hugging her.

"What was that for? Ikuto!" she yelled at him blushing. I couldn't help but snicker, since this moment was so hilarious. I also felt sorry for her at the same time, since she didn't seem to comfortable with him doing that in front of everyone. I'm not sure what her relationship with him is at the moment, but I sure hope he doesn't continue to cause more problems for her, during training. I looke around me and noticed a small teenage girl with long gold wavy hair, glaring at the playboy.

"Be glad I didn't kiss you on the lips, unless if you want me too, Amu-koi?" He smirked. Her face turned a bright red probably out of both embarassment and anger. YAY AY! What is with that blue haired dude? I felt guilty for laughing at her earlier. That blue-haired playboy seriously needs to cut down on the teasing. If that damn playboy tries pulling crap like that while she's training, I am so gonna strangle him and wipe that smirk off his face.

"No I don't want you too, you stupid perverted catboy! You are not my boyfriend, and you are too old for me anyways" she shouted. Everyone in the group started giggling except for her dad, who was freaking out. I was thinking, 'Poor Amu. She has to deal with a weird dad, and the creepy blue-haired boy. By looking at her face, I could tell that her dad's behaviour was embarassing her. I couldn't make out what she was trying to tell her dad, but most likely, she was trying to calm him down.

A few minutes after everyone left, a limo drove up and parked by the sidewalk right in front of the planetarium . After that, the front left door opened, and out came Mrs. Dara Nabeel, my supervisor/boss in that same organization. She was the leader the North American fraction of the organization. Since Tsukasa is from Japan, he's a part of the Asain fraction, so his superior was Mr. Dihn Thuc. Even though she wasn't his boss, The two have already meet four years ago during the twentieth anneversary of the ex-guardians association..

"Hello, Tsukasa, and Leticia." She greeted, and we both shook hands with her.

I whispered in Amu's ear "Mrs. Nabeel doesn't speak japanese, but she does speak english fluently." she nodded in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I've been looking for a beta reader. Also I will most likely not pair Amu up with anyone by the end of the story, unless if I change my mind. but you can still comment in a review or vote on my poll(on my profile) on which pairings you want me to include in this. Also you are allowed to vote for a pairing involving one of my oc's with either another oc, or with a canon character.  
**

**yes, the ending of this chapter could be considered a semi-cliffhanger, but whatever. also they are speaking in english in this chapter.  
**

**I'm considering having them find the second guardian of the earth in the next chapter. if you've read my profile, it has a bit of spoliers on how the next guardians looks like. the imcomplete profile after that one, is my possible description for a third character. as you see, i have decided on his name yet, and other details. the next chapter may contain two different pov's in it**

**have any suggestions, if so leave them in a review or pm them to me please. In this chapter they are mostly speaking in english.  
**

**lastly, I might change this story's rating to T in the future.  
**

* * *

**Dara pov**

I came to the planetarium just in time. I greeted one of my employees, Leticia (Leti for short), and some employee of Dihn's named Tsukasa. I also noticed a pink-haired teenager.

"Where's this 'Amu' girl you told me about Tsukasa?"

"She's right here" He pointed to the same pink-haired teenager, who I noticed also had golden honey colored eyes as she walked closer towards me.

"Umm, hi?" the teen waved at me kind of nervously. We walked towards each other and shook hands.

"Hello, Amu. Nice to meet you. My name is Dara Nabeel. You can call me Dara"

"Nice to meet you too, Dara" We then finished shaking hands

"Amu, and Leticia, could you enter the limo please?"

Once we all entered the limo, and got ourselves buckled, we waved goodbye to Tsukasa. Then, the chauffeur got into the driver's seat, and started driving.

"Amu, We are heading to the nearest headquarters in Osaka. When we get there, Leti, some other fellow members, and I will discuss your training, and we'll give you all the needed equipment." I said

"Are you guys going to give me a teleporter?"

"Yes Amu, We'll give you a teleporter when we get there." Leti answered her. Hearing this, Amu's eyes lit up, and she cheered to herself.

"I'm guessing must really want to teleport to different places so badly"

"Yes , having a teleporter means that I go to any part of the world I want, in seconds!" She exclaimed along with her chara's. Oh boy, she thinks she can use it 24/7 when she shouldn't.

"I hate to break it to you Amu, but you should only using it when we need you to, you see, this piece of equipment is very expensive, including the batteries. You'll waste the battery using it all the time on your every whim. the reason were giving this to you is in case we need you for something such as fighting x-eggs, training etc., in a foreign country. Yes sometimes we might let you stay at a location you were teleported after you complete mission for a little while, but please don't abuse the teleporter we give you." I broke the news to her, which broke her out of her elated state, along with her charas. Her charas are so adorable. I wish my two charas I had as a kid were as adorable as hers. She's lucky she still has them, because once you grow up, they are gone.

"That sucks!"

"At least, you'll get to see the world outside of Japan." Leti assured her.

"Oh, Alright then. At least you can do some traveling, Amu" her chara with pink hair assured her. She nodded along with her other three charas.

"Changing subjects, Mrs. Dara, how does one join this organization?"

"In order to join, you must meet these following criteria. First, you must be 18 years and older. secondly, you must have had guardian characters yourself once. lastly, you must be able to see other people's even after yours disappear."

I hear her thinking out loud_ 'Maybe Ikuto should join this organization'_

"Who's Ikuto?" Leti inquired._  
_

"The tall guy with the blue hair who embarassed me in front of my dad." Leti let out a slight 'oh!', "He's one of my three best friends"

"I would have never guessed." Leti replied in her usual sarcastic tone. Yes, Leti was a good worker and she was very brave and smart. However, I don't like her attitude, and when she first started working under me, she cussed way too much. Luckily I've been able to get her to stop cussing so much.

"Anyways, I'm a bit suprised that you two are friends"

"I was a bit suprised that I was able to befriend him too. When I first met him, he seemed like the peverted yet mysterious, loner type."

"How did you two become friends?"

"It's a long story. I won't go into detail now, but it was a 'he helps me out by rescuing me when I was in trouble, then me helping him out as payback for everytime he saved me' thing ." Right after Amu spoke, the limo stopped at a screeching halt. Looking out the window, I saw that all the other cars stropped, then I noticed that there was a formation of x-eggs in front of the car ahead of us. I saw Amu grab her phone out of her jacket pocket, and text someone.

"Oh I just texted my other two best friend Rima, and Nagihiko about the x-egg attack that's happening right now, and I asked them to mention this to the other guardians about this. I'll go outside right now, and try to purify those x-eggs"

Before Leti and I could reply, she darted outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I posted this rather quickly, but this chapter was so easy for me to write. Also there's one curse word in the chapter just to warn you. i might also upload this story to deviantart also.  
**

**Also i am no expert on written canadian english, so sorry if lisa isn't speaking like a canadian. yes i know that in canadaians are sterotyped for ending some of there sentences with 'eh?'. but i'm pretty sure not all canadians go that. please tell me if i made any linguistic mistakes in Lisa's pov since she's a canadian.  
**

**I decided to introduce another person with four charas in this chapter.  
**

**Should I change this stories rating to T ?  
**

**do you have any suggestion for future characters, or on what should I add to this story.  
**

**go ahead and critique this story if you want. I might just listen to your advice.  
**

**you can see lisa's , and leti'sbio on my profile . you can also find an imcomplete bio for a future character there too  
**

* * *

**Amu pov**

I rushed out of the limo, and ran towards the x-egg formation. Luckily I had the humpty lock handy.

"My heart, Unlock"I transformed into Amulet heart. As soon as I transformed into Amulet heart, The formation projected some of it's energy towards me, knocking me down to the ground. This impact gave me a couple cuts on my legs, but I got back up anyways. I decided to perform spiral heart, so I threw my heart rod towards the center of the formation. Unfortunately it only temporarily paralyzed the formation for less than a minute, giving me no chance to purify it. I see that my amulet heart transformation won't cut it when fighting against the x-eggs.

"Su, can you switch places with ran? Amulet heart's attacks have little effect on this formation." Su nodded, and quickly entered my body, which ran flying out of my body. After that I transformed into Amulet clover.

"Just my luck!" I shouted angrily as I noticed the x-egg formation getting bigger.

"Remake Honey!". I hope this attack will help me purify this eggs. Unfortunately it only purified some of the eggs in that formation. After that, the remaining x-eggs shoot out more powerful blasts that last time, but luckily when in amulet clover, I carry a cooking pan with me that I used as a shield. Even those these blasts did push me backwards a bit, the cooking pan protected me from hitting the ground again.

Suddenly out of nowhere, A girl who looks like she's about 9 or 10 years old with lemony yellow/blond hair and green eyes. Her costume made her look like some kick-ass adventurer, and she's also wearing a shiny gold necklace with a circular-shaped charm on it, which Ii didn't get a close look at. I'm guessing she has guardian characters too. She most likely has only one or two since she isn't wearing a humpty lock. but once she gets closer, I noticed three charas following her, which means she has four guardians characters. I think I might have just found another guardian on the earth. The thing though about her I find odd is that how did she transform without using a humpty lock. I thought you needed the humpty lock to character transform if you have three or more charas. I am so going to have a talk with Tsukasa later.

**Lisa pov**

As we were driving towards the airport so we could come back home. However though, driving on this one road, my family and I witnessed an x-egg attack several cars ahead of this. We stopped our cars like the others did on the road.

Before I had the chance to tell to my parents that I needed to step out of the car to fight this egg attack, my mom said "Lisa, could you fight those things- i forgot what their called- outside."

"Yes mom I will" I rushed out of the car. Yes my parents know that I have some special powers, and I told them that these powers might go away as a get older. When they first out about it a half a year ago, while they were coming back home from work they saw me and my friend Karen fighting and x-egg. At first they were totally shocked, but after catching me character transform a month later, they got used to it. I tried to explain to them about this as I could without mentioning about having charas since they couldn't seem them, and they would probably think I was crazy if I told them about my guardian charas.

Once I got outside, I saw the biggest x-egg formation I've eve seen before. A young teenage girl with pink hair was struggling to fight off this formation. So I decided to transform with my character , Laura. I decided to to help that girl out. I used the the magical rope that came with my transformation, and lassoed a bunch of x-eggs. The rope contained them long enough for her to purify them.

Just as it seems that she and I were winning this battle, the remaining x-eggs start duplicating themselves. This was weird. I didn't know x-eggs could do that.

Then one of the girl's charas, who had orange hair worn in pigtails, flies to my charas and tells them " I think that your owner and mines should transform together" they all nodded.

Suddenly I find myself transforming together with the pink haired teen. My new costume was lemon themed while the teen's was watermelon themed.

"Since we both transformed together, let's try our new weapons now." she said. We both started twirling our wands which created a tornado of what looked lemonade and watermelon juice mixed together. we aimed this liquid blend at the x-eggs and shouted in unison "Watermelon lemonade", and it successfully purified them all. Then for some reason the eggs disappeared.

"Amu!" I heard a short girl with wavy blond call out. Behind her has someone with long purple hair(i can't tell if they are a guy or girl), a young man with blue hair and eyes, and two adult women following behind them. The thirst three people i noticed ran up to her and group hugged her.

"Sorry We were late" the blonde apologized.

"It's ok, I forgive you guys." She replied, "Anyways, some stranger helped me out." She pointed at then started speaking to her in Japanese. Then my parents and my sister came out of their car, and group hugged me too.

"Thank goodness you are alright!" My mom exclaimed.

"Can I go to the car quickly to get that basic Japanese language guidebook?" I asked, and I took her nod as a yes. After I got the book, Amu and her friends walked towards me. I got a closer look at the purple haired one and saw that her friend was a boy.

"I'm guessing you aren't from around here since you apparently don't speak Japanese" He said in English, with an accent which is understandable since more than likely it's not his first language nor does he probably speak it daily.

"Sorry" I apologized meekly.

"Don't worry it's fine" He put his hand on my shoulder which caused me to let out a slight blush, "Anyways thank you for helping out my best friend..." the blond girl glared at him angrily , " I meant to say out best friend" he continued.

"Honey we need to hurry up, or else we're gonna miss the plane. You don't have the time to chat with your new friends." my mom demanded.

"Sorry to cut this short guys, but I have a plane to get onto" I told them. I don't want to be rude, but my family is running late to the airport.

"Before you go, could you tell me your name, and exchange either emails or phone numbers?" Amu asked.

"Ok, My name is Lisa Petersen, what's yours?" I answered.

"Amu Hinamori" was her response. We shook hands then exchanged emails and phone numbers.

I waved goodbye to Amu and her friends, and got inside the car.

"Finally you are here" My dad said, "The plane is scheduled to leave in an hour from now and the airport is around 45 minutes away from here." Oh my gosh, I lost track time. No wonder why my mom was being pushy. While we were on our way to the airport, I took a nap. That battle was so tiring.


End file.
